TV Asahi
Asahi}} | fate = | predecessor = Nihon Educational Television Co., Ltd. Asahi National Broadcasting Co. Ltd. | successor = | foundation = Tokyo, Japan ( ) | founder = | defunct = | location = 9-1, Roppongi Rokuchome, Minato, Tokyo, Japan | locations = | key_people = | industry = Information, Communication | products = | services = Stockholding | revenue = ¥235,398 million (FY 2010) | operating_income = ¥9,851 million (FY 2010) | net_income = ¥7,013 million (FY 2010) | assets = ¥309,871 million (FY 2010) | equity = ¥242,863 million (FY 2010) | owner = see list | num_employees = 1,148 (as of June 30, 2011) | parent = Asahi Shimbun (24.83%) | divisions = | subsid = TV Asahi Corporation (others, see list) | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }} ) |services = Telecasting, Program producing |industry = Information, Communication |parent = TV Asahi Holdings Corporation |homepage = }} , also known as EX and , is a Japanese television network headquartered in Roppongi, Minato, Tokyo, Japan. The company also owns All-Nippon News Network. Headquarters In 2003, the company headquarters moved to a new building designed by Fumihiko Maki. The address is: 6-9-1 Roppongi, Minato, Tokyo, Japan. Some of TV Asahi's departments and subsidiaries such as TV Asahi Productions and Take Systems are still located at TV Asahi Center, which is TV Asahi's former headquarters between 1986 and 2003. It is located at Ark Hills, not far from its headquarters. History TV Asahi began as on November 1, 1957. It was established as a for-profit educational television channel. At the time, its broadcasting license dictates that the network is required to devote at least 50% of its airtime to educational programming, and at least 30% of its airtime to children's educational programming. The station was owned by Asahi Shimbun, Toei Company, Nihon Keizai Shimbun, and Obunsha. However, the for-profit educational television model eventually proved to be a failure. In 1960, NET began its transformation into a general-purpose television station. It began to broadcast anime and foreign movies. So as not to run afoul of the educational TV license requirements, NET justified the airing of these programs under the pretext of and . At the same time, NET also changed its common name from "Nihon Educational Television" to "NET TV" (NETテレビ). Seven years later, in 1967, NET aired its first colour broadcast programme. Part of its transformation into a general TV channel would be the April 1971 premiere of the Kamen Rider Series by the Toei Company and creator Shotaro Ishinomori, the tokusatsu superhero series that would make the channel a national hit. It has been its home ever since, joined by yet another toku series, Super Sentai, in the spring of 1975 (KR left the channel in 1975, only to return in 2000). Aside from these two live action programs, which would become part of its flagship programming, due in part by the work done by Toei's animation branch, the 70s were also marked on NET with great animation classics of national fame, which aired one after the other in the channel and were even exported to other countries, many of these would be part of daily life and culture and helped introduce the world to the anime genre. Such animations put the channel in direct competition with other stations which broadcast similar programming. NET's transformation into a general-purpose television station was complete by November 1973, when NET, along with educational channel "Tokyo Channel 12" (now TV Tokyo) in Tokyo applied and received a general purpose television station license. At the same time, NET renamed itself as NET General Television (総合局NET), which subsequently became the on April 1, 1977. Five years later, TV Asahi became the official network, until 1999, for yet another Toei live action franchise, the Metal Hero Series. In 1996, TV Asahi established the , and began a number of reforms, including the unification of all presentation styles on its regional networks and the creation of a new logo to give Asahi the look and feel of a national television network. On October 1, 2003, TV Asahi moved its head office from its Ark Hills Studio to Roppongi Hills, and the station was renamed "TV Asahi Corporation", with the name presented as "tv asahi" on-screen. The transmission of international aquatics competitions, World Cup football matches, and creation of popular late-night TV programs contributed to a rise in ratings for TV Asahi, and lifted the TV station from its popularly ridiculed "perpetual fourth place" finish into second place, right behind Fuji TV, by 2005. The station also launched its own mascot, , also known as Gō-chan is currently seen on TV Asahi's opening sign-on ID. Branding TV Asahi's current branding were created by UK design collective Tomato (some members work as the electronic music group Underworld) along with TV Asahi's in-house design department in 2003. It comprises a set of computer-generated "sticks" in white background, which changes in colour and movement along with the background music that accompanies the idents. TV Asahi also uses a brief eyecatch of its sticks animation at the top-left of the screen after commercial breaks. The background music used for TV Asahi's sign-on and sign-off videos are Underworld's Born Slippy .NUXX 2003 and Rez. TV Asahi later updated its sign-on and sign-off video in 2008 with a revised version of computer-generated "sticks" animation and new background music. TV Asahi's slogan New Air, On Air appears at the top of its name. It can be seen on TV Asahi's YouTube channel, which in 2011-12, was replaced by its mascot, Go-Chan. The company writes its name in lower-case letters, tv asahi, in its logo and public-image materials. Normally, the station branding on-screen appears as either "/tv asahi" or "tv asahi\". The station's watermark appearance is the stick at the top with the station's name at the bottom. The fonts used by TV Asahi for the written parts are Akzidenz Grotesk Bold (for the English part)， and ヒラギノ角ゴシック（W8） (for Japanese).http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/vi/flash_content/index.html http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/vi/flash_content/index.html Ownership * The Asahi Shimbun Company (24.72%) * Toei Co., Ltd. (16.09%) * Kosetsu Museum of Art (5%) * Mizuho Trust & Banking (4.01% through Trust & Custody Services Bank) * Kyushu Asahi Broadcasting (3.2%) * Recruit (2.09%) * State Street BTC of Japan (2.02%) * The Asahi Shimbun Foundation (2%) * Northern Trust (1.92%) * The Master Trust Bank of Japan (1.77%) TV broadcasting Since 2004, the funding of this station is through sponsorship. | homepage = http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ }} Analog (until July 24, 2011 only for 44 out of 47 prefectures) JOEX-TV – TV Asahi Analog Television (テレビ朝日アナログテレビジョン) * Tokyo Tower – VHF Channel 10 ; Tokyo :* Hachiōji – Channel 45 :* Tama – Channel 57 ; Islands in Tokyo :* Chichijima – Channel 59 ; Ibaraki Prefecture :* Mito – Channel 36 :* Hitachi – Channel 60 ; Tochigi Prefecture :* Utsunomiya – Channel 41 ; Gunma Prefecture :* Maebashi – Channel 60 ; Saitama Prefecture :* Chichibu – Channel 38 ; Chiba Prefecture :* Narita – Channel 59 :* Tateyama – Channel 60 ; Kanagawa Prefecture :* Yokohama-minato – Channel 60 :* Yokosuka-Kurihama – Channel 35 :* Hiratsuka – Channel 41 ; Okinawa Prefecture :* Kita-Daito – Channel 48 :* Minami-Daito – Channel 60 Digital JOEX-DTV – TV Asahi Digital Television (テレビ朝日デジタルテレビジョン) * Remote controller ID 5 * Tokyo Sky Tree – UHF Channel 24 ; Ibaraki Prefecture :* Mito – Channel 17 ; Tochigi Prefecture :* Utsunomiya – Channel 17 ; Gunma Prefecture :* Maebashi – Channel 43 ; Kanagawa Prefecture :* Hiratsuka – Channel 24 Networks * Headquartered in Osaka, broadcast in the Kansai area: Asahi Broadcasting Corporation, Analog Channel 6, Digital Channel 15 6 * Headquartered in Nagoya, broadcast in the Chukyo area: Mētele, Analog Channel 11, Digital Channel 22 6 * Headquartered in Sapporo, broadcast in Hokkaidō: Hokkaido Television Broadcasting, Analog Channel 35, Digital Channel 23 6 * Headquartered in Aomori, broadcast in Aomori Prefecture: Asahi Broadcasting Aomori, Analog Channel 34, Digital Channel 32 5 * Headquartered in Morioka, broadcast in Iwate Prefecture: Iwate Asahi Television, Analog Channel 31, Digital Channel 22 5 * Headquartered in Sendai, broadcast in Miyagi Prefecture: Higashinippon Broadcasting, Analog Channel 32, Digital Channel 28 5 * Headquartered in Akita, broadcast in Akita Prefecture: Akita Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 31, Digital Channel 29 5 * Headquartered in Yamagata, broadcast in Yamagata Prefecture: Yamagata Television System, Analog Channel 38, Digital Channel 18 5 * Headquartered in Kōriyama, broadcast in Fukushima Prefecture: Fukushima Broadcasting, Analog Channel 35, Digital Channel 29 5 * Headquartered in Niigata, broadcast in Niigata Prefecture: The Niigata Television Network 21, Analog Channel 21, Digital Channel 23 5 * Headquartered in Kanazawa, broadcast in Ishikawa Prefecture: Hokuriku Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 25, Digital Channel 23 5 * Headquartered in Nagano, broadcast in Nagano Prefecture: Asahi Broadcasting Nagano, Analog Channel 20, Digital Channel 18 5 * Headquartered in Shizuoka, broadcast in Shizuoka Prefecture: Shizuoka Asahi Television, Analog Channel 33, Digital Channel 18 5 * Headquartered in Hiroshima, broadcast in Hiroshima Prefecture: Hiroshima Home TV, Analog Channel 35, Digital Channel 22 5 * Headquartered in Yamaguchi, broadcast in Yamaguchi Prefecture: Yamaguchi Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 28, Digital Channel 26 * Headquartered in Takamatsu, broadcast in Kagawa Prefecture, Okayama Prefecture: Setonaikai Broadcasting, Analog Channel 25, Digital Channel 30 * Headquartered in Matsuyama, broadcast in Ehime Prefecture: Ehime Asahi Television, Analog Channel 25, Digital Channel 17 ID:5 * Headquartered in Fukuoka, broadcast in Fukuoka Prefecture, Saga Prefecture: Kyushu Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 1, Digital Channel 31 1 * Headquartered in Nagasaki, broadcast in Nagasaki Prefecture, Nagasaki Culture Telecasting, Analog Channel 27, Digital Channel 19 5 * Headquartered in Kumamoto, broadcast in Kumamoto Prefecture: Kumamoto Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 16, Digital Channel 49 5 * Headquartered in Ōita, broadcast in Ōita Prefecture: Oita Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 24, Digital Channel 32 5 * Headquartered in Kagoshima, broadcast in Kagoshima Prefecture: Kagoshima Broadcasting Corporation, Analog Channel 32, Digital Channel 36 5 * Headquartered in Naha, broadcast in Okinawa Prefecture: Ryukyu Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 28, Digital Channel 16 5 Programs This list is incomplete. *''Abarenbō Shōgun'' (1978–2003) *''Aishisuginakute yokatta'' (a.k.a. Aishi suginakute yokatta) *''Area 88'' *''As the World Turns'' *''Ashita no Nadja'' (a.k.a. Nadja of Tomorrow) *''Atashin'chi'' *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' *''Battle Spirits Saikyou Ginga Ultimate Zero'' *''Battle Spirits: Heroes'' *''Brave'' series (Brave Exkaiser to GaoGaiGar, but not GaoGaiGar Final) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' *''Captain Harlock'' *''Cyborg 009'' (1968 & 1979 series) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' *''Cutey Honey'' (the 1973 series and Cutey Honey Flash) *''Cyborg Kuro-chan'' *''Devilman'' (NET, 1972–1973) *''Ghost Sweeper Mikami'' (1993-1994) *''Gregory Horror Show'' (1998–2004) *''Guiding Light'' *''Gundam'' (Mobile Suit Victory Gundam through After War Gundam X and Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096) *''Haikara-san ga Tōru'' (1978‒1979) *''Hagemaru'' *''Hana no Ko Lunlun'' (1979–1980) *''Himitsu no Akko-chan'' (1969-1970) *''Jinki:EXTEND'' *''Kamen Rider'' series *''Majokko Megu-chan'' (NET, 1974–1975) *''Matthew's Best Hit TV+'' *''Metal Hero Series'' (Concluded with Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack in 1998) *''Panel Quiz Attack 25'' *''Peacemaker Kurogane'' *''Pretty Cure'' series *''Red Garden'' *''Robot Romance Trilogy'' *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1997) *''Sh15uya'' *''Saint Seiya'' (the original series & Saint Seiya Omega) *''Slam Dunk'' *''Sliders'' (Dubbed In English, With Japanese subtitles) *''SmaSTATION!!'' *''Speed Grapher'' *''Strawberry 100%'' *''Sumomomo Momomo'' *''Super Sentai'' series *''Tiger Mask II'' *''Tenjho Tenge'' *''The Young and the Restless'' *''The X-Files'' (1995-1998) *''Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi'' *''World Trigger'' *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' *''Yoroiden Samurai Troopers'' (aka Ronin Warriors) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (1998 Toei version) *''Zombie-Loan'' News programs * (daily news bulletin, simulcast at all ANN stations, weekdays at 1:59 PM and weekends at 5:50 and 11:45 AM; 2:25 (SAT), 3:25 (SUN), 5:30 and 8:54 PM) *''ANN News and Sports (Saturdays at 12:00 MN) * (early morning show, weekdays from 4:55 to 8:00 AM) * (public service program, 1st and 3rd Sunday of the month at 4:50 - 5:20 AM) * (late night newscast, weekdays from 9:54 to 11:10 PM) * (early morning variety show spinoff from ''Onegai! Ranking, weekdays from 4:00 to 4:55 AM) * (evening newscast, weekdays from 4:53 to 7:00 PM and weekends from 5:30 to 5:55 PM) *Super Morning'' (スーパーモーニング) (late morning show) *''Wide! Scramble'' (ワイド!スクランブル) *''Yaguchi Hitori Maru C (やぐちひとりC) *''Sunday LIVE!!'' (サンデーLIVE!!) Sports programs *''U.S.Open, The Open Championship'' *''U.S. Women's Open, Women's British Open'' *''ISU Grand Prix of Figure Skating, Final'' *''FINA World Aquatics Championships'' *''Yokohama International Women's Marathon'' *''New Japan Pro Wrestling'' *''World Pro Wrestling'' (ワールド・プロレスリング, New Japan Pro Wrestling TV program) *''Formula E'' Quiz programs * Cream Stew Quiz Miracle 9 (くりぃむクイズ ミラクル9) *''Panel Quiz Attack 25'' * Time Shock (Original, Time Shock 21, Super Time Shock) Variety programs * (1986–present, Fridays at 8:00 to 8:54 PM) * (Mondays at 1:21 to 1:51 AM) *Shinkon-san Irasshai'' (Sundays at 12:55 to 1:25 PM) *''Tamori Club'' (Fridays at 12:20 to 12:50 AM) Drama programs *''Aibou'' Yutaka Mizutani (2002 TV drama) *''You're Under Arrest'' (2002 TV drama) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (2007 TV drama) *''Uta no Oniisan'' (2008 TV drama) *''7 Mannin Tantei Nitobe'' (2009 TV drama) *''W no Higeki'' (2012 TV drama) Children and teen programming * Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1987) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Arthur * The Adventures of Pepero (1975–1976) * The Archie Show (NET, 1970-1971) * Ashita no Nadja (2003-2004) * The Large Family * The Atom Ant Show (NET, 1966) * Bonkers (1993) * Blinky Bill * Brave series * Calimero * Candy Candy * CatDog * Chimpui * Crayon Shin-chan * Cutie Honey (NET, 1973–1974) * Cutie Honey Flash * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (NET, 1970) * Digimon Xros Wars * Dinosaur King * Doraemon (1979 anime) (1979‒2005) * Doraemon (2005 anime) (2005-) * Esper Mami * Fly Tales * Freakazoid! * The Funky Phantom (NET, 1972) * The Herculoids (NET, 1969) * The Huckleberry Hound Show (NET, 1959-1962) * Hurricane Polymar (NET, 1974‒1975) * Josie and the Pussycats (NET, 1971-1972) * Kaibutsu-kun * Kamen Rider (Now Kamen Rider Build) * Lalabel, The Magical Girl * Looney Tunes * Maple Town * Maya the Bee * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure * Ninja Hattori-kun * Numberjacks * Ojamajo Doremi (1999-2002) * Perman * Pretty Cure (Now Hugtto! PreCure) * Princess Princess * Sailor Moon (1992–1997) * Saint Seiya Omega * Sally the Witch (1st and 2nd series) * The Secret Squirrel Show (NET, 1966) * Shazzan (NET, 1968) * Slam Dunk * The Smurfs * Snorks * Space Ghost (NET, 1967) * Stitch! ~Itazura Alien no Daibouken~ * Stitch! ~Zutto Saiko no Tomodachi~ * Stickin' Around * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures * Super Hero Time (A weekly one-hour tokusatsu block featuring the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider Series.) * Super Sentai (Now Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger) * Tekkaman: The Space Knight (NET, 1975) * Tiny Toon Adventures * Top Cat * Wacky Races (NET, 1970) * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Winx Club * Yo Gabba Gabba! Subsidiaries * CS 110 Co., Ltd. * Flex Co., Ltd. * Japan Cable Television * Shin-Ei Animation * TV Asahi America Inc. * TV Asahi Music Co., Ltd. * TV Asahi Productions, Co., Ltd. * TV Asahi Service Co., Ltd. * Video Pack Nippon * JTBC * NJPW World See also * Television in Japan References * fi:Tatsuya Fujiwara * http://www.jdorama.com/drama.18.htm External links * * Corporate site Others * Nihon Educational Television CM on YouTube * Category:All-Nippon News Network Category:Media companies based in Tokyo Category:Companies listed on the Tokyo Stock Exchange Category:Asahi Shimbun Company Category:Japanese-language television stations Category:Japanese television networks Category:Television stations in Japan Category:Television in Tokyo Category:Anime companies Category:Television channels and stations established in 1957 Category:TV Asahi